SEPATU
by azihaehyuk
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu tulus-sepatu. HAEHYUK!


SEPATU

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kita adalah sepasang sepatu**_

_**Selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu**_

_**Kita mati bagai tak berjiwa**_

_**Bergerak karena kaki manusia**_

_._

_._

"Hyung!" kepala dengan surai hitam itu terlihat dari celah pintu. Merasa tak ada sahutan dari dalam, kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki kamar bernuansa merah marun tersebut. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas saat melihat sang 'Hyung' nampak memainkan gitar putih di depan jendela.

"Hyung! Bogoshipo~" pekik si pemuda bersurai hitam riang sambil memeluk pemuda lainnya dari belakang.

Yang dipeluk langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Matanya menatap kosong jendela dengan tangannya masih bergantung di atas senar gitar.

Si surai hitam tampak bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping guna dapat melihat raut wajah orang yang ia peluk. Kedua tangannya yang masih tergantung di leher pemuda yang ia peluk dari belakangang sedikit ia kendurkan.

"Hyung tak merindukan Hyukkie? Hyukkie kan sudah pergi selama enam bulan.." lirih Hyukjae, si pemilik surai hitam.

Yang di peluk menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Di lepaskannya pelukan sang adik perlahan, dan mulai bangkit. "Hyung akan mandi. Kau istirahatlah" ucapnya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara yang menatapnya lirih.

"Hyung, wae-yo?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua kembali menggeleng. Diletakkan gitar putihnya dan segera ia memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hae Hyung, wae?" ulang Hyukjae. Kakinya melangkah cepat menyusul Donghae dan segera menahan pintu kamar mandi sebelum benar-benar tertutup. "Hyung, apa hanya aku saja yang merindukanmu?"

Donghae menahan pintu tersebut dari dalam dengan kakinya. Ia menghempaskan nafasnya dengan sedikit berat. "Aku juga merindukanmu Hyukkie.."

"lalu?" sahut Hyukjae cepat.

Dengan sedikit keras, Donghae membanting pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terhuyung di luar sambil menahan air matanya. Dan dengan cepat kaki mungilnya berlari mengeluari kamar Donghae.

Di dalam kamar mandi Donghae menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Tangannya menggepal kencang sambil menatap matanya sendiri tajam.

Bukan, ia bukannya ingin mengabaikan Hyukjae. Ia sangat merindukan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya enam bulan yang lalu.

Tidak, ia tadak benci kepada Hyukjae seperti apa yang Hyukjae pikirkan sekarang. Ia sangat menyayangi Hyukjae. Ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Ia sangat mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri.

.

_**Aku sang sepatu kanan**_

_**kamu sang sepatu kiri,**_

_**kusenang bila di ajak berlari kencang**_

_**tapi aku takut, kamu kelelahan..**_

_**ku tak masalah bila terkena hujan**_

_**tapi aku takut, kamu kedinginan..**_

_._

_._

"_Hyuk? Hyukkie?" Donghae membuka pintu kamar bernuansa biru muda tersebut. Dan selanjutnya ia membuka pintu lainnya di dalam kamar tersebut sambil terus menyerukan nama yang sama._

_Merasa yang dicari takkan ia temukan di dalam sana, dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut._

_Ia melangkah tergesa menuju sang ibu yang tampak duduk sendiri di meja makan besar keluarganya sambil menggenggam segelas teh hangat._

"_Eomma, lihat Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae panik dengan nada khawatir yang menjadi-jadi._

_Tatapan kosong sang ibu mendadak hilang saat mendengar suara Donghae. Sebuah senyum getir ia berikan pada Donghae yang menatapnya gusar. "duduklah Hae.."_

_Donghae menurut. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Hyukjae._

"_Teh?" tawar sang ibu sambil menggeser segelas teh lagi kehadapan Donghae._

"_Dimana Hyukkie, Eomma?" Donghae tak menjawab. Namun kembali bertanya._

_Nyonya Lee kembali tersenyum getir saat hendak meminum kembali tehnya. Ia meneguk sekali teh hangat tersebut. Dan melatakkan tehnya di atas meja. Berhadapan dengan teh Donghae._

"_Dia di jepang. Bersama Abeoji" jawab nyanyi Lee sambil tersenyum hangat pada anak sulungnya._

_Donghae menatap bingung sang Eomma. "Mwo? Kenapa hyu- maksudku, kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?"_

_Nyonya Lee mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Kau ingin meninggalkan Eomma sendirian?"_

"_Bu-bukan begitu Eomma, hanya saja.."_

"_Hae.. boleh Eomma bertanya, nak?" nyonya Lee menggenggam tangan Donghae yang berada di meja makan lembut._

_Donghae mengangguk pelan. Entah, ia hanya takut.._

_Nyonya Lee mengusap lembut tangan Donghae dalam genggamannya "Menurutmu, Hyukkie itu seperti apa?"_

_Bibir Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Yang mau tak mau membuat nyonya Lee semakin tersenyum getir._

"_Hyukkie itu.. dia baik, lembut, sangat mirip dengan Eomma.. yang berbeda, dia namja dan Eomma yeoja" Donghae menjawabnya dengan mata yang menerawang ke atas. Seolah sedang memikirkan seperti apa Hyukjae._

_Nyonya Lee makin menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. "Chagi.. kau mencintai adikmu, kan?"_

_Hati Donghae tercekat mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Adik ya.._

"_Aku sangat mencintai Hyukkie eom.."_

"_Hanya sebatas adikkan?!" tanya nyonya Lee cepat dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca._

_Donghae segera melepaskan tangannnya yang masih di genggam erat sang ibu. "Eomma aku.."_

_Air mata nyonya Lee mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. Masih dengan senyum getir, ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh seluruh teman sekolah kalian tentang kalian berpacaran, bohongkan?"_

_Donghae menggepalkan tangannya erat. "Eomma mianhae.."_

_Nyonya Lee membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju Donghae yang berada di hadapannya. _

_Wanita yang sudah tak muda lagi itu menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di depan kursi Donghae. "Eomma mohon nak.. jangan katakan jika kalian benar-ben.."_

"_Aku sangat mencintai Hyukkie Eomma, dan Hyukkiepun sama.."_

_Mendengar satu kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Donghae, yang seolah berkata bahwa mereka memang tidak akan bisa terpisah, nyonya Lee segera bangkit dari posisinya._

"_Jangan hanya pikirkan dirimu sendiri Hae.. Eomma yakin adikmu hanya terbawa suasana karena rasamu, Eomma tau Hyukkie belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa itu cinta.."_

_Donghae berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat, membuat kursi tersebut terjatuh. Ia makin menggepalkan erat tangannya "Eomma yang tidak pernah tau apa-apa! Hyukkie sudah 16 tahun! Ia pasti mengerti!"_

"_jaga ucapanmu saat berbicara dengan orangtua nak.." nyonya Lee menahan airmatanya mendengar ucapan kasar sang anak sulung. _

"_dengarkan Eomma, ini salah Hae.. kau tak seharusnya mencintai adik kandungmu.. kau hanya akan membuat Hyukkie menangis nantinya jika kau terus mempertahankan ini.. Hyukkie akan menanggung banyak dosa karena mu. Pikirkan perasaan Hyukkie nantinya Hae.."_

_Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Lee. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berbalik. Meninggalkan nyonya Lee yang masih dalam keadaan shock._

"_jika kau masih tak mendengarkan Eomma dan tak mau melepaskannya, jangan harap untuk melihat adikmu kembali kerumah ini kembali!"_

_._

_**Kita sadari ingin bersama**_

_**Tapi tak bisa apa-apa**_

_**Terasa lengkap bila kita berdua**_

_**Terasa sunyi bila kita di rak berbeda**_

_**Di dekatmu, kotak bagai nirwana**_

_**Tapi saling sentuhpun kita tak berdaya**_

_**.**_

_._

Hyukjae hanya duduk diam di meja makan. Matanya menatap tak minat berbagai makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"kau tak merindukan masakan Eomma, chagi?" tanya nyonya Lee hangat sambil kembli menuang sesendok buldogi pada piring Hyukjae.

Dan Hyukjae tetap berdiam diri.

Mata Hyukjae melirik kursi di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba terduduki seseorang . tangannya yang awalnya memegang sumpit, ia letakkan kembali.

"Eomma" panggil Hyukjae sedikit berteriak dan berhasil membuat sang ibu beserta dua orang lainnya meliriknya.

"ne, chagi?"

"apa Eomma merindukanku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap nyonya Lee dengan binar di matanya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum. "tentu saja, kaukan anakku"

"jika Eomma merindukanku sampai membuat makanan sebanyak ini, kenapa Hae-Hyung seperti tak terlihat merindukanku?" tanya Hyukjae dan berhasil membuat suasana ruang makan itu hening.

Donghae yang berada di samping Hyukjae menjatuhkan sedok di tangannya pelan. Ia menggenggam erat sendok tersebut seolah-olah siap mematahkannya.

"chagi, Hae hanya.."

"aku selesai." Perkataan tuan Lee terpotong oleh Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah tanpa melirik Hyukjae sama sekali.

Hyukjae ikut meletakkan sumpitnya "Hyung!" panggilnya dan berlari cepat menyusul Donghae.

"Hyukkie!" langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat mendengar suara tuan Lee memanggilnya. Tak sampai sepuluh detik ia berhenti, ia kembali berlari. Menyusul Donghae tanpa peduli panggilan sang ayah.

"Hyung! Jawab Hyukkie dulu!" pekik Hyukjae dengan tubuh kecilnya yang menahan pintu kamar Donghae yang akan tertutup. "Hyung!"

Donghae mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan satu tangannya. Matanya terpejam. Demi tuhan ia juga tak ingin melakukan ini pada Hyukjae.

"Hyung.. hiks... jawab dulu.."

Tangan Donghae terlepas begitu saja dari daun pintu saat mendengar isakan tangis dari orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Hyukjae segera memeluk Donghae saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. "Hyung.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya pemuda cantik itu sambil sesekali terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tangan Donghae terangkat, dan membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. "aku merindukanmu Hyuk.. sangat.. bahkan lebih darimu.."

"lalu?"

"Hyukkie kau tau? Bahwa tak semua hubungan akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan.." Donghae mencium lama surai hitam Hyukjae yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Hyukjae kembali terisak mendengar ucapanm Donghae. "apa maksudmu Hyung...?"

Donghae menarik nafas dalam. Di kecupnya berkali-kali surai Hyukjae dengan tangannya yang semakin memeluk erat Hyukjae. "kita tak boleh bersama Hyuk.."

Hyukjae segera melepaskan pelukan Donghae, dan kepalanya mendongak mengahap Donghae yang lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hyung.. kau bercanda, kan?"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia juga tak ingin ini terjadi! Ia juga tak mau Hyukkie kecilnya menjadi milik orang lain!

"semuanya salah Hyuk, Kita harus mengakhiri ini.." Donghae menarik nafas panjang. Ia menyentuh pipi putih susu Hyukjae dan mengusapnya lembut "aku dan kau itu sama. Sama-sama dari rahim yang sama. Sama-sama memiliki darah yang sama. Sama-sama bermarga Lee. Sama-sama anak dari orang tua yang sama.."

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae. Secara sepontan kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca.

Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata Donghae yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"maafkan aku yang harus mengatakan ini Hyuk.. jujur aku juga tak ingin berpisah.. aku sangat mencintaimu" Donghae menghapus air mata Hyukjae yang sudah mulai mengalir dari mata bening Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menahan kedua tangan Donghae yang kembali akan menghapus air matanya. Dengan perlahan, ia menurun kan kedua tangan Donghae dan segera melepaskan kedua tangan itu.

Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menghapus air matanya. "aku mengerti Hyung.. sangat mengerti.. sebenarnya aku sudah tau semua ini salah, tapi aku masih tak mau menerimanya" lirihnya pelan.

"maafkan aku Hyuk.."

"ani.. Hyung tak salah... tak ada yang salah" Hyukjae tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berkaca saat mengatakannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat senyum Hyukjae yang enam bulan belakangan ini tak ia lihat.

Jari kelingking Hyukjae tiba-tiba terangkat di hadapan Donghae. "saudara?" Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menatap mata Donghae cerah.

Donghae ikut tersenyum. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hyukjae "saudara"

Dan Hyukjae tertawa kecil setelah melakukannya. Diikuti Donghae yang ikut tertawa akibat tawa manis Hyukjae.

Donghae merentangkan tangannya. Seolah ingin Hyukjae memeluknya.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyungnya yang sedikit kekanakan itu dan dengan segera ia memeluknya.

"selamat datang kembali di rumah nae dongsaeng" bisik Donghae sambil terus memeluk Hyukjae.

"gomawo Hyung.."

Dan pelukan itu terlepas. "ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di jepang selama enam bulan ini?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkul Hyukjae yang lebih pendek darinya.

"di trainee Abeoji" jawab Hyukjae dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"mwo?!"

Hyukjae mendongak untuk melihat Donghae di sampingnya "Abeoji tau kita berpacaran, jadi ia mentrainee ku untuk mulai sadar bahwa aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu tapi aku tetap keras kepala dan sekarang aku baru sadar"

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyukjae "oh! Satu lagi!"

Hyukjae menatap penasaran Donghae sambil sedikit berjinjin agar terlihat sepantaran dengan Donghae. Tapi tetap tak bisa. "apa?"

"jika kau memiliki namjachingu, dia juga harus aku trainee!"

Dan Hyukjae tertawa mendengar seruan Donghae tersebut.

_._

_**Kusenang bila diajak berlari kencang**_

_**Tapi aku takut kamu kelelahan**_

_**Ku tak masalah bila terkena hujan**_

_**Tapi aku takut kamu kedinginan..**_

_**Kita sadar ingin bersama**_

_**Tapi tak bisa apa-apa**_

_**Terasa lengkap bila kita bersama**_

_**Terasa sedih bila kita di rak berbeda**_

_**Di dekatmu kotak bagai nirwana**_

_**Tapi saling sentuh pun kita tak berdaya**_

_._

_._

Bola mata Donghae menatap lembut Hyukjae yang tengah berputar-putar di hadapannya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae riang setelah ia menunjukkan jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"tetap saja cantik" jawab Donghae sekenanya.

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali berkaca di cermin. Ia memegang kedua pipi putih susunya "aku tampan tau!" protesnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "aish tidak mau percaya sekali sih"

Hyukjae menatap sebal Donghae "terserahmu! Tapi bagaimana? Apa jas pengantin ini sudah cocok denganku?"

"kau lebih cocok pake gaun tau" Donghae tersenyum senang saat melihat raut cemberut Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"ya! Hyung! Aku serius tau" balas Hyukjae kesal.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "aku keluar sekarang ne! Jangan gugup di altar nanti" ucap Donghae sambil berjalan keluar.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Donghae "tentu! ini kan hari bahagia, untuk apa gugup!"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae dan ia segera mengeluari kamar rias pengantin itu.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang entah mengapa tetap terlihat cantik dengan jaz yang ia kenakan. Di sisi Hyukjae ayahnya nampak menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae pun telah sampai di depan pastur, dan membiarkan sang ayah melepaskan tangan Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali menarik nafasnya dalam. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya saat pastur mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakan anda menerima Lee Hyukjae mencadi pendamping hidupmu hingga akhir hayatmu?" ucap sang pastur sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun. Teman, sahabat, Hyukjae dimulai dari di sekolah menengah pertama dan resmi menjadi kekasih Hyukjae saat pertenghan universitas mengangguk mantap. "ya, saya bersedia"

"Lee Hyukjae, bersediakan anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidupmu hingga akhir hayatmu?" dan kini sang pastur menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menahan nafasnya sebentar "ya, saya bersedia"

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Hyukjae telah resmi menjadi suami dan istri. Cho Kyuhyun di persilahkan mencium Cho Hyukjae" ucap pastur tersebut sambil tersenyum kepada seluruh para undangan.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun kini telah berhadapan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekat kearahnya dan

_Cup_

Bibir Kyuhyun mengecup lembut dahi Hyukjae yang membuat keduanya tersenyum.

Setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, Hyukjae berbalik. Menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri di deretan paling depan para hadirin yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

"gomawo Hyung.."

_._

_**Cinta memang banyak bentuknya..**_

_**Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu~**_

_._

_._

_END_

Daaaan zii ga tau ini happy ending apa sad ending -,-

Bahkan zii ga tau ini genrenya masuk kemana -,-

Dan ini adalah ff penutupan zii yang mau ujian kenaikan kelaaas

Doain ne biar nilai zii bagus bagus /wink/

Dan gomawo buat yang udah bacaaa

Review neee


End file.
